


Leave Me Feeling Grand

by DefaltManifesto



Series: Becoming a Pack [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Heart to Hearts, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making out with his pack mates makes Scott realize maybe he's not as straight as he thought. Stiles doesn't seem to care though. After all, what are a few hand jobs between friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Me Feeling Grand

**Author's Note:**

> I had way too much fun writing this, so I really hope you all like it.

"Stiles."

"Scott, I said no using werewolf powers when we play video games!"

"Stiles."

"I don't even...there's no way you could have done that, that was just luck, had to be-"

"Stiles."

"How would you even use your powers in video games?"

"Stiles!"

"What?"

Scott dropped his controller and stared at his best friend, words stuck in his throat.

"Scott?"

"I made out with Derek and Isaac and I'm definitely a part of the pack now, but I'm like part Alpha or whatever so it's okay." Scott looked back towards the TV.

"Wait. Derek Hale? Derek Hale who almost got us killed? Derek Hale who wanted to kill Jackson? Derek Hale who-"

"Yes, Stiles! _That_ Derek Hale!"

Scott threw the controller and curled up on himself, chin on his knees. "I mean, I don't regret it, it felt right and all but I've never...been attracted to guys but it just worked and I...what's wrong with me?"

Stiles shrugged. "I mean, so you like guys. Derek could turn anyone, let's be honest."

"Stiles!"

"What, I'm being serious!" Stiles moved to sit in front of Scott, grabbing his shoulders. "Dude, you're fine. So you made out with a guy and joined his pack. It happens."

"We agreed not to join without each other," Scott said.

Stiles dropped his hands. "Okay, so I'm a little pissed about that but I've seen it coming for awhile. It's fine. Really Scott. I'm not going to hold you back anymore."

"Stiles, you _never_ hold me back," Scott said, unfolding a bit. "You know that, right?"

"Eh." Stiles shrugged. "I did a bit. This pack thing's been growing on you for a while. It's all good, really. I'm not gonna like, make you pick between us or something."

"Thanks. I'm just...sorry I did this all without telling you," Scott said.

"Nah, it's fine. But answer me this one question," Stiles said.

"Yeah, sure."  
           

"How good of a kisser is he?"

"Stiles!"

"You agreed!"

Scott flushed. "He's great, okay? There. Question answered."

"I was hoping for more than that. So what's this 'becoming a pack' initiation like?"

"You said one question!"

"Well I lied, so c'mon Scotty boy. Out with it," Stiles said.

Scott rolled his eyes and kicked Stiles in the shin before tugging his shirt collar down enough that Stiles could see Derek's bite mark.

"Damn..." Stiles breathed, reaching out to run a finger over it.  

Scott shivered and swatted his hand away. "Stop it. I gave him a mark too. It's still not gone."

"Oh look at you. All Alpha'd out and able to leave a mark on the big bad Derek," Stiles teased, sitting back on his heels.

"I'm not an Alpha, not really," Scott said.

"Close enough," Stiles said. He grabbed Scott's controller and handed it back. "Now c'mon. Revelations are done so back to Halo. I've got to even the score."

Scott rolled his eyes. "Right, sure."

 

-.-

 

Scott ended up spending the night, covers shoved off the bed because of the hot weather, but regardless, he and Stiles found themselves tangled together just like always. It made things a bit hotter sure, but that was okay because Scott liked cuddling with anyone and everyone and it was something he and Stiles had always done.

What he wasn't used to was Stiles nuzzling Derek's mark, which felt like a brand being poked and prodded and sending shocks of pleasure throughout his body.

"Stiles!" he hissed.

"Mmngh." Stiles' arm tightened around his waist and he nestled even closer, thigh sliding between Scott's legs.

Scott tensed, eyes widening. From Stiles' heartbeat, he could tell the other was still sleeping, which meant Stiles wasn't just teasing him which almost made it worst because he was getting hard from his _best friend_ rubbing at his junk on accident and-

Stiles' heartbeat stumbled and then began to speed up. "Hnngh, Scott?"

"Wake up you jerk and get your leg off my junk!"

Stiles flailed his way off of Scott. "What, what, why are you hard dude? I mean like, yeah wet dreams whatever but what?"

"You were..." Scott flushed, sitting up.

"I was what?" Stiles asked. "Please tell me I was not humping you."

"No! You were just...nuzzling Derek's mark," Scott said, hanging his head a bit.

"Oh. Like this?" Stiles reached out and with frightening accuracy, ran a finger over the mark.

Scott shivered and lifted a hand up to half-heartedly push the hand away, but Stiles had the stupid grin on his face again and then he was leaning forward to put his mouth over it before biting down.

"S-Stiles!" Scott's arm twisted around Stiles waist.

"Yeah, don't think you mind it so much do you Scotty?" Stiles asked, a hint of a laugh in his voice.

Scott pulled at the fabric of Stiles' shirt. "Well fine, but you better finish what you start."

"Alright."

Scott was surprised. Or maybe he wasn't. After all, with the amount of touching and cuddling the two of them did, it was surprising something like this hadn't happened sooner. Stiles' resituated himself over Scott's lap, rocking down a bit so even if Scott couldn't smell how aroused his best friend was, he could feel it. Stiles' teeth continued to nip at the mark and Scott's arms wrapped around his lower back, bucking up into him.

"Damn, calm down," Stiles teased against his throat.

"Says the guy who's never even made out with anyone," Scott ground out.

"Hey, hey, I've waited for the chance to get off with someone for quite some time, I've got some serious stamina, alright?" Stiles moved his head up so he could look at Scott, a cheeky grin on his lips.

Scott reached a hand up to the back of Stiles' neck and drew him down so he could kiss him, tentative at first, then hotter and wetter as Stiles continued to grind down into his lap. He bit at Stiles' lower lip and slid his other hand down Stiles' bare back to slide beneath the band of his sleep shorts and boxers.

"Getting a bit handsy, aren't you?" Stiles asked in a pant against his mouth.

"Do you mind?"

"Hell no, you wanna touch my dick?"

Scott snorted and laughed into Stiles' mouth, then pulled away to look him in the eye. "Yeah, I'd like to touch your dick, get your pants off."

Stiles wiggled off of his lap and got rid of his clothes in record time, tossing them in a heap on the floor. Scott did the same and then he had a lapful of Stiles again, with his hand on his best friend's dick and their lips pressed together in a sloppy wet kiss and it felt like the most natural, perfect thing in the world.

They kissed for a while, and at first Stiles' grip on his cock was too tight but after a bit of mumbling instruction and some hastily grabbed lube, he got it right and Scott was rushing head long towards orgasm.

"Slow down," he said, free hand reaching out to grab Stiles' wrist. "Gonna come too fast."

Stiles' lips slid along his jaw and then down his neck back to the mark. He sucked on it, hard and Scott jerked, Stiles' name escaping his lips in a long, drawn out moan. He could feel Stiles grinning against his neck, then he was lapping against the mark with his tongue as his fingers toyed with the tip and with one more stroke, Scott was tossing his head back and coming, choking on his own moan.

Both of his hands dropped to the mattress, and maybe he shifted a bit because in the back of his mind his ears registered that his nails were poking through the mattress. Stiles continued to mouth at his neck before moving back up to kiss him a few times. Scott responded as best he could, then reached a hand back up to stroke at Stiles' cock.

"Yeah, don't slack off," Stiles said against his mouth before sucking at his lower lip.

Scott decided to shut him up with a deep, invasive kiss, pulling out every move that had always made him feel good, and listening to Stiles' heartbeat to tell what he liked most until Stiles was practically vibrating he was so close to the edge. His hands slid up to grip Scott's shoulders, his moan muffled by Scott's tongue and lips. Scott could feel him shake and tremble through his orgasm, and could hear his heart race and feel Stiles' smile against his lips and it filled his chest with a light, happy feeling.

Stiles' slumped against him in his post-orgasm haze so Scott stretched and contorted to grab the tissue box and clean them both up.

"That was amazing," Stiles mumbled against his neck.

Scott dropped the dirtied tissues on the ground and prodded Stiles' side. "Yes it was but you should get up and lock the door so we don't scare your dad in the morning."

"I just had one of the best orgasms of my life and you want me to move?" Stiles asked.

"Trying to get out of this with flattery are we?"

"I play dirty, sorry," Stiles said, rolling off Scott and onto his back. "Go on then."

Scott gave an exasperated sigh and went to lock the door, grabbing his shorts and tugging them on after. Stiles had sprawled out all over his bed in the time it took for Scott to return, but Scott just shoved him over and laid down. It didn't take long for Stiles to tangle their legs together and bury his face back into Scott's neck.

"Hey you aren't going to freak out about this in the morning, are you?" Stiles asked.

Scott wrapped his arm around Stiles' back. "Nah. I'm pretty alright with this."

"Good. Now go the fuck to sleep. I want morning to be here so I can give you a morning blow job."

"I've created a demon," Scott said.

"Damn straight."


End file.
